Sunrise in the Park
by RandomButLoved
Summary: Whenever she could, Melia Antiqua watched th sunrise alone in the world without Gods from Outlook Park. However, one morning she gains unexpected company. Although she loved him dearly, she could only accept a world where they were not together. She could only protect the happiness in which he strove for, and she would not give up until she protected those important to him.


_**Author's Note:**_ Now, this was written in late July, however I wanted something to be here for you all to read while I was away because I would/will have no time to properly edit and post new chapters. Nonetheless, I adore Xenoblade Chronicles, and this idea came into my mind one day. this is more of a writing exercise than anything, so do not expect a super long, highly edited piece.

 _ **Extra Note:**_ This is more of a character study than anything, but does contain not only spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles, but also links to a part of the story cut out that explains part of the ending.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to Xenoblade Chronicles, only the rights to any OC that I create.

 _"Be there for others, but do not leave yourself behind."_

~Dodinsky~

Sunrise in the Park

The red of morning billowed up from the horizon, dyeing the clouds a deep orange. In the distance, the crickets were slowly quieting down and resting while the birds began to chirp their morning tunes. Only those who awoke early enough to see such a sunrise would notice the true beauty of the world that had been created without the need for Gods.

Melia Antiqua, who was one of the few who woke early each day and could experience these fine spectacles of nature, exhaled softly as she leaned back against the bench. The leaves rustled tenderly above her head, something that she had slowly begun to grow used to after scaling the entirety of the Bionis and Mechonis.

After Zanza's defeat in the Sentient Genesis, the world had been completely reborn, however all survivor of the second battle between the Titans immediately began to build up their lives again. There had once been ten Colonies sprawled across the Bionis, all but Colony Six and Nine destroyed in the Mechon attacks. Within five months, all foundations and major buildings had been built.

And yet, Alcamoth was not going to be restored, for the majority of the half-breeded High Entia wished to make a new life for themselves in the Colonies. As their ruler, Melia would not ignore their decisions.

Despite this, Melia was still upset over the fact that she would never return to her true home ever again, most of her subjects never to return after being "returned" to the form of Telethia. She had lost her father to the Mechon, her brother and most of her subjects to Zanza, and her home to the Telethia. And, because she was still part High Entia, she would outlive all of her friends.

Melia decided to take up residence in Colony Nine with most of the partners that she had grown to call friends, desiring a life surrounded by her close friends now that she only had Tyrea left in her family. According to Dunban, the rebuilt version of Colony Nine was nearly an exact replica of the old version; just larger.

He had shown Melia a place that had also returned to the new world: Outlook Park. It was a place that Shulk loved, and enjoyed spending time there alone. Whether it was because she felt his connection to the Park or because of the sheer beauty that surrounded it, Melia constantly met the sun in the Park.

She was always a light sleeper, having to perform most duties in the morning, and no longer having to do it was a sweet blessing and regretful curse. She let her eyes flutter shut, warm rays of the sun heating up her skin. The world was coming alive at her fingertips, and so she only had a few hours until she would be shaping the world for her people and those that she loved.

"M-Melia?" Snapping awake, the imperial leader's eyes followed the sound of the voice until they landed on a figure climbing up the steps towards Outlook Park. If she had her Imperial Staff to hand and she was still protecting the world from the Bionis, she would have flung an Elemental Discharge in the figure's direction.

However, Melia was no longer fighting such a battle, and she recognised the voice instantly. "Shulk, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you awake so early?" In the beginning, her silver spoon accent was what made Melia an outcast among her companions, however she now felt more accepted than ever.

As he stepped through the morning fog that clung to the ground, Shulk chuckled lightly as he gestured to the bench Melia sat on. She smiled and shuffled aside, allowing him to sit beside her. "Couldn't sleep." He explained simply, slouching slightly against the seat. The Crown Princess stood as straight as a board.

"I am not surprised." Melia remarked, placing one hand on her lap and dragging her fingers across the dew drenched greenery beside her. "Today is a special day for you and Dunban, after all."

The True Heir to the Monado smiled ruefully, but said nothing in response, and the two of them glanced out to the sea that sparkled like ether. Before the rebirth of the world, Melia had grown accustomed to the smell of Eryth Sea, although this new sea did not contain ether whatsoever, smelling of salt instead. Much had changed with this world, but the sights were just as beautiful.

Before the band of seven pursued Zanza into the Bionis' chest, they had returned to the old Colony Nine in order to create something positive for each and every one of them to remember in case some did not return from such a battle. The idea was grim in concept, yes, however it was executed in a way that they momentarily forgot the battle between Zanza and his creations.

During this time, Shulk worked tirelessly to find the Biotic Regeneration Device, something that would replace Fiora's malfunctioning Mechon body with her Homs one again. All hope was seemingly lost, the loss of Meyneth's Monado greatly weakening her, though it was Melia who restored that hope.

She caused him to see a vision, one that revealed the Device's location to be in Colony Nine. The regeneration, yet, would take half a year; she would miss this battle. And, because Fiora wished to fight with Shulk until the very end, she postponed her regenration until after the battle; whether they won or not.

Those agonising six months ended today.

"I never thought you knew about this place." Shulk murmured after a while, breaking the peaceful silence. "Could you not sleep either?"

Melia shook her head a little. "Dunban had shown this wonderful place to me, and so I have came here alone to greet these sunrises almost everyday. I have never been one to sleep to miss the dawn." She glanced over to the boy, who watched her with intrigue. "But I am happy for the company. This place reminds me of the garden in the Imperial Villa. My late mother adored it."

Nothing was said, the sounds of the world awakening as the Crown Princess indulged in the memories of the garden, then: "Do you remember much about your mother, Melia?"

The girl smiled a little, eyes twinkling with sadness. "Very little, I am afraid. She passed away when I was rather young." She plucked a Dawn Hydrangea from the mass of flowers, inspecting the yellow hue of its petals. "She was devoted to her people above all else, and the people cared for her despite her Homs blood. I remember her teaching me each type of plant that grew on Bionis. I can never meet her standard."

"That's not true!" Shulk assured immediately after, careful not to cut Melia off. "You are kind, devoted to your people, and stronger than I would have expected anyone else to be after all that you have lost. Out of everyone, I think that you have the strongest unyielding will to survive."

The Crown Princess's sad smile morphed into one of admiration. She had witnessed many times Shulk's ability to transform people through his words, and his humble nature would inspire even the darkest of hearts. "I believe that I was shown this will by many great teachers." The boy shook head head, wisely choosing to say nothing. The Crown Princess frowned a little before turning to him. "Shulk, do you...?"

"What is it, Melia?" Shulk questioned, noting her sudden hesitation. "You can ask me anything."

She shook her head. "I apologise, Shulk. It is not my place to ask such a question."

"I won't be offended, Melia. After all, I have grown up with people like Colonel Vangarre and Reyn."

Melia could not surpress a chuckle, smiling sweetly. Placing the tiny flower onto the bench, she finally asked: "Do you remember anything about your parents?" She noticed a shadow fall across his face, leaves rustling in discomfort. "I-I apologise. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." Unable to stay close, the imperial princess rose to her feet and made her way to the cliff edge, clasping her hands tightly.

 _How dare you raise such a question that has such tragic components to it? They died because of Zanza, and so did he. And you dare to make him revisit that..._

The Crown Princess was too caught up in scolding herself to notice Shulk moving towards her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around, still not used to contact due to her upbringing, realising that the shadow had long since left his face. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Melia. It doesn't hurt."

"It was still improper after what revelations encircle them."

Shulk shook his head lightly, removing his hand and standing beside her, resting his hands on the railing. "I don't remember much about them. I was pretty young when they died; four, I think. I remember my Dad's laugh and my Mum's singing, but everything else is from what other people have told me. Dickson once told me that I had tunnel vision like my Dad when he was in the Defence Force in Colony Ten, and that I looked like my Mum."

Anger grew inside of the imperial princess at the sound of Dickson acting in such a way after all that he had done. Even if he had died in the end, Melia was not so quick to forgive him. "They sounded like lovely people." She commented, smiling sadly. "They would be proud."

"As would your father and Kallian of you." He paused for a moment. "Your father, before the Mechon attacked Eryth Sea, asked me to stay by your side as a friend. I'm glad that I kept that promise."

Her eyes became alight in surprise as she tore her gaze from the grass at her feet to meet his gaze. "I am glad that you asked me to come with you after my father died." She expressed, tone filled with contentedness. "If not, I would not be who I am today. I have you and everyone else to thank for that." They both smiled at each other once before turning their gazes to the expanse of the sea before them.

As the two watched the sky brighten into a crystal clear blue, Melia's mind was cast to the moments before the Telethia attack on Colony Six, Fiora expressing how happy she was to live again, and the time before that where she had sat at Shulk's bedside after Linada and Sharla had stabilised him. Linada had gone to sleep at midnight and asked for Melia to keep an eye on him as Fiora needed all of the rest that she needed.

She recalled reaching out for his hand, eyes warm. _"Please wake up soon. How long do you want to sleep? You must get up. The world needs you... I need you. W-We all need you."_ She hastily added, embarrased. _"Can you hear me? Maybe you are lost; perhaps you feel helpless, but please stay with me a little longer."_ Yet, as Fiora had noted before, his consciousness was so far away that he did not respond.

 _"Since I first met you, it is as if my life has been turned upside-down. It has been an unending chain of anxiety, worry, and sadness..."_ Her eyes had grown warm, pain panging through her heart and body. _"I have experienced much pain. Father's death, losing my people... Just thinking about it, i-it is difficult to hold back the tears."_

Her mind was screaming for her to stop babbling on when no one could hear her, but her heart was shouting back; determined to let her speak what she had held in for so long. _"I wanted to grieve for everything, but I did not, because... I still have hope in you. You have kept me strong. You, Sharla, Riki, everyone, you have all stood by me and given me so much strength._ _I cannot even begin to put my gratitude into words."_

A single tear had rolled down her cheek, however she had immediately wiped it away and leaned forward. _"I do not think you have noticed. Out of everyone, you have given the most for me. It is even because of you that I feel the way that I do now. But I have given you nothing in return. What can I do for you?"_

On that, she had reached out to hold his face delicately, leaning in to do more. The image of Shulk and Fiora holding hands as they went towards Mechonis Core flashed through her mind, and she staggered away. _"Wh-What was I trying to do? This is terrible!"_ She whispered, covering her mouth. _"He would be disappointed to see me like this. I shold not be this way."_

She automatically rose to her feet, turning away. _Shulk is always honest with everyone. I must not misunderstand that. If that truly is Shulk's strength, I must not take advantage of it, I must not succumb to it._

 _"I cannot stand equally with you."_ Melia had resolved, spinning back around. _"I can only protect the happiness for which you wish for. That is all. Next time I will try to protect the people important to you. I must not remain here any longer."_

"Melia, there's something that I must thank you for." The Crown Princess was snapped free from her emotional daze and turned to the boy, but he did not look in her direction. "If you had not come with us after you lost your father, we wouldn't have Fiora back, and she wouldn't have her body back." The imperial princess moved to protest, though stopped herself straight away.

In the far distance, Colonel Vangarre's morning drills could be heard effortlessly. Melia sighed lightly, attempting without avail to cover it before finally saying: "Let us simply be content that Fiora is well again after much pain and suffering. After today, we can finally look to an unclouded future."

Shulk smiled, then noticed something. "Are you all right, Melia?" He asked quietly, catching her somber expression before she could cover it up. "What's wrong?"

The Crown Princess stared deep into his eyes, unsure of what to say. I am nothing compared to her, but I have to protect the happiness that Shulk strives for. "I am thinking of the future that awaits us all, but it seems to be a hopeless task, am I not correct?"

"In a way, I guess." He replied, looking towards the sky. "No matter what happens, though, I want us all to stay together, even if we part ways in the future. But we can think about the future when it comes to us."

Melia grinned genuinely, then gestured back towards the bench that they had sat on before. For the next few hours after that, the two forgot about all fears and exchanged happier memories. As the sun rose higher into the sky, it washed away the red dawn from the sky's palette, the wind whisking away the morning mist and dew.

"I never thought that Dunban and Fiora would be the types to clash." Melia mused as Shulk recounted the time that he and Fiora watched the sunrise in Outlook Park after the latter had an arguement with her brother. He shrugged.

"It doesn't happen a lot, but they are siblings." The Crown Princess had rarely fought with her brother either, although she had no one to go to; she had no choice but to carry on with her duties. "We were only young, but I had asked Fiora to marry me." He chuckled and leaned back, closing his eyes. "I don't even think I knew what it meant."

The Crown Princess was about to respond in some way, however they both snapped to attention at the sound of Shulk's name being called. They passed perplexed glances at each other before climbing to their feet, watching as Reyn clambered up the steps. Spotting the two of them, Reyn picked up his pace slightly before skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Linada told me that the Device should be almost finished and sent me to round everyone up." He grinned at the both of them, slinging his arm around his childhood friend. "I figured you'd be here, but not the both of you."

"I thought she said that it wouldn't complete the regeneration until after..." Shulk began, then noticed how high the sun had risen into the sky. Excitement and anticipation multiplied in his gut. "All right then. Let's go."

"And I get to miss Vangarre's midday drills. This really _is_ the best day!" The three laughed joyously as Reyn released Shulk and sauntered away, leaving the two alone.

The imperial princess, despite her heartbreak, followed suit straight after, caring dearly for Fiora whilst feeling little jealousy. However, the only person remaining in the park caught her hand and stopped her before she could leave. Although he knew that he shouldn't, Shulk drew Melia into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear: "Thank-you, Melia. For everything."

He expected a mere shake of her head, not for her to hug him back and reply with: "And I you."

Once they pulled away from each other, the two fell into step beside each other and followed after Reyn, happiness flowing through the both of them. The Crown Princess, who was eager to see Fiora in her true form again, finally released the sorrow that had been clinging to her heart ever since she had first awoken in Makna Forest and joined in Shulk's fight.

 _"I can only protect the happiness for which you wish for. That is all."_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Well, there we go. Of couse this is just a little idea that I came up with while trying to sleep (this seems like a trend), so it isn't perfect. Anyway, it's just one of the two oneshots that I want to prep for you while I am away. Please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and have an awesome day/summer!

I personally dedicate this to Sheikah Lover, for our mutal love for this game.

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
